Candy Cane Cane Easily Change to Cane
by Mini-San
Summary: Amy is found in the stall of a horse,named Cane,hurt.After she gets better,Amy goes back to school only to find that she's pregnant.No knowing what to do,she turns to her friends for help.NOTE:EVERYBODY IGNORE THE NEEDLE PART.MY LITTLE SISTER WROTE THAT P


Title: Candy cane can easily change to Cane

Disclaimer:I do not own Heartland or any of the characters.

---------------------------

"AMY!" Lou screamed tears falling from her eyes.

She ran to Amy Fleming's side and gently lifted her shoulders up.

"Oh my god,Amy!Wake up!" Lou screamed shaking Amy.

"What happened?Why are you so upset Lou?" Ben,Scott,Ty,Matt,and Soroya came in.

When they saw Amy in Lou's arms they stopped and all their faces went blank.

"Amy..." Ty whispered her name.

Soraya who screamed and started to shake immensely was grabbed by Matt,who embraced her and let her cry in his chest.

"Calm down,Soraya." Matt said soothingly stroking her hair.

How could she?Looking at Amy in this state would make anyone scream.Amy's nice,curly(she maid it curly for today),hair was all in tangles.Her slim waist was

covered in blood and she was sporting many bleeding wounds.Her pretty face was covered with dirt and her clothes wore teared and ripped.She had many cuts

and bruises and her back was also covered in blood yet you could see that her skin was ripped apart.

"Oh.My.God." Was all Ben and Scott said.Scott went down and tried to get Lou off Amy,but she clung on.Finally he pried her hands off of Amy and gently pulled her away.

"Damn it!Matt! Is Cane in his stall?" Ty asked as he gently lifted Amy off the ground.

"No!" Matt called back,who was holding onto Soraya so she wouldn't fall.

"T-Ty...we...we have to get her to a hospital." Lou managed to get out.

Ty nodded trying to hold back tears of his own.

---------------------------

"How's Amy?" Scott asked as the doctor came over to where everyone was sitting.

"She has many broken bones and has nasty wounds but she'll recover.Thanks to Lou,here,she will be fine.If she hadn't found Amy in time she would have died." The doctor smiled comfortly at Lou,who was covered in a blanket.

"She's okay..." Was all Lou said.

"Is she awake?" Soraya asked.

"In a matter of fact she is.It's a miracle she woke up so quickly.She's a strong girl." The doctor.

"Can we go see her?'' Matt asked.

''Of course.But one at a time.You guys choose.There are no nurses or doctors in there so don't worry." With that she left.

"Lou-

"Ty should go first." Lou said firmly before Ty could finish saying her name.

"No way! Lou,you're her sister!'' Ty said,shocked at this.

"I know.But Amy told me that she felt safer with you.I bet she's scared to death in there.You'll make her more happy." Lou said smiling when she saw Ty blush.

"But...okay..." Ty said and opened the door to the room.

---------------------------

"Ty!" Amy said as he came and stood beside her.

She tried to sit up but she couldn't.She let out a little cry and tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong?Are you okay?Om my god,Amy! Your cut's open!" Ty said.

He was right.Amy stared,horrified at her bed sheets,that were soaked with blood.

"Ty!Stop it,please.I'm scared,Ty,please!TY!" She started to panic.

"Calm down,Amy!It's okay!I'm right here." He treid to calm her down but she wouldn't listen.

He stared at the terrified girl infront of him.Then he gently lifted her out of the bed.

"Amy!Amy! Listen to me!Amy!" Ty hugged her,holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

"Ty...please...stop it...it hurts so much..." Amy said weakly.

''It's okay...don't worry." Ty finally calmed her.

"What's going on! We heard her scream." Scott,Lou,Ben,Matt,Soraya,and the doctor came in.

"Her cut's opened!'' Ty said.

The doctor came over and quickly bandaged the wound.She had lost lots of blood.She was really weak.

''Are you okay,Amy?" Ty asked.

Amy coudn't answer.She fell and Ty caught her.

"I'm okay...but Ty?I'm tired..." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Then rest.I'll be right here.Don't worry." He said as she closed her eyes.

-----------------

"Do any of you know how Amy got hurt?" The police officer asked.

It was the day after Amy got hurt and there was a police car outside of Heartland.

"Was it someone or did she do it on purpose or..." The police officer questioned.

All heads turned to Ty,who sighed.

" I think I know why." Ty said.

"Okay then.Please tell me why she went outside and such." The police officer took out his notepad.

"Amy had a fever for over a week and we wouldn't let her go outside the day after she was better.But Amy wanted to check on Cane,a horse that Heartlands needs to

cure.So we let her go because Amy is the only one who can get near Cane without getting hurt by.Even thought Cane was kinda steady with her,he was still uneasy.

When Amy didn't check on him for awhile he got an uneasy feeling.I think that's how she got hurt." Ty finished.

"I beleive that this horse ran away?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." Lou said.

" The only person that will know how she got these injuries,is Amy herself." The officer said.

"Amy isn't well.She'll get really upset if she finds out that Cane ran away." Scott said.

" We have no other choice." The officer said.

"I need Lou and Ty to come with me to the hospital.She might be able to answer with you guys around."

---------------

_Amy's dream_

_"Cane? Cane...where are you?"_

_Cane isn't in his stall.Where is he._

_"Do you think that he's dead!' A evil voice came from behind Amy._

_"What-CANE!" Amy screamed running to the poor horses's body._

_"Why did he die?" She sobbed._

_"He simply had to be put down.He's way to dangerous." The voice said._

_"No! He isn't..."_

Back to normal

"Amy?Amy,wake up!Amy!" Somebody shook Amy shoulders.

"TY! No! Is Cane de-dead?" Amy awoke trembling viciously and hugging her arms to keep warm.

"Calm down,Amy.It's okay he isn't dead.He just got..." Ty didn't finish,turning away.

"He isn't what?Is...is he okay?" Amy said.

"He's lost Amy." Ty said.

"Wha-NO!" Amy accidently fell back and hit herself on the metal bars at the side of the bed.She cried out in pain and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Amy! Your an idiot!" Ty almost immediatly lifted her up,hugged her while scolding her softly.

" Now,if you are okay,Miss Fleming,let's get started." The officer came in.

"Star-started?with what?" Amy stammered,her head resting on Ty's chest.

"I want to know how you got those injuries." The officer said.

"I was-I don't know." She said cutting her words.

"I see.You don't remember anything.Well then,I'll come in 4 to 6 weeks.Thank you." With that the officer left.

Amy fell unconcious before Ty could speak.

------------------

"AMY!" Amy whipped around and found Ty standing behind her,his eyes looked angry,but she noticed something else...worry...

"Amy,what the hell are you doing!" Ty lashed out at her and grabbed her wrist.

Oh no.Bad sign.Cursing.(hell,even though it's not that bad)Amy always got terriefied when he cursed or sweared.

"Ty...pl-please don't curse...I'm really sorry..." She wispered,staring horrified at what Ty was holding.

"Amy,listen to me.You're out of hospital I know,but you still need your medicine." Ty said pulling her closer to him.

"Ty...please...it makes me really weak..." She gasped feeling his hand go through her hair.

"I know,Amy.But it's the only way." He told her,softly this time.

(All you people must be wondering what I am talking about.It's this needle that make you REALLY weak and it REALLY REALLY HURTS!I took it when I was in the hospital. I was pratically kicking and screaming.It's really scary to look at that thing.No wonder Amy's scared,huh?Well anyways back to reality:)

"Ty,no!" She moaned when he gently lifted her into the room and lay her down on the bed.

"Stop it,Amy.Just stay calm and everything's going to be ok." He told her calmly.

He got the needle and leaned over her.But she turned over.He caught a glimpse of her face and saw tears.

"Amy.Listen to me.Just let me injest once.I promise,I won't let anything happen to you." He said gently lifting her up.

She didn't give in that easily.Ty had pinned her against the wall to make her stop moving.Finally he got it in to her(This is the part where I screamed OWWWW! My friend had to pin me.Boy was that weird,he was a boy.)

"Ty..." She wimpered.

"Amy,it's okay.Just go to sleep okay?I'll be right here." Ty told her softly.

She went to sleep without argueing.

------------------------

"Finally,you're back to normal!" Ty said when Amy came downstairs.

Her appearence was as though nothing happened the last few weeks.She looked normal...no...she looked beautiful!She was wearing,a nice white,long-sleeved

T-shirt,underneath a thin,zip-up sweater,that was blue.The zip went up to her chest,releiving part of the white shirt.She was also wearing a long white skirt that had

fringes.Her hair was slightly curly today,and was pulled back in a tight ponytail.She wore a thin layer of clear lip gloss,too.

"You look nice!C'mon,Soraya and Matt are dyeing to see you.So are the people at school!" Ty said and grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy said a quick bye to Lou,Scott,and Ben,then followed Ty.They saw Matt and Soraya waiting outside.Amy grabbed on to Ty,quickly when she saw the stairs.Ty turned around too see what was wrong.

"What's wrong,Amy?" He asked.

"The...the stairs...I don't want to fall again...the-these stairs especially." Amy said,a little scared.

"Oh!Yeah! Sorry!Here." He slid an arm aorund Amy's waist,and helped her climb the stairs.

When they got down,Amy's ankle gave in.She fell but Ty caught her.The cut on Amy's ankle was still there but she was able to walk with a bit of help.

"You okay?" Ty asked softly,helping her up.

"Yes...thank you." She said.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Soraya and Matt came over.

"Yeah guys,I'm fine." She said with a soft smile.

Amy knew Sorara worried too much,Ty told her that she had been crying and screaming when they found her.

"C'mon,then.Let's get going." Matt said,putting a hand on Amy's shoulder.

They drove to their school and went inside.There were lots of "Amy! You're back!" And stuff like that.They went to their lockers.And heard a very unpleasent voice.

"Well,well,well,looks like you're back.Bet it would have been a real help at Heartland,when you were gone." Ashley Grant said to Amy.

Amy closed her eyes and leaned against Ty's chest.Ty stroked her hair,softly.Jake Stephen,Ashley's boyfried came over.

"What,this is the girl that works at that Heartland place.She's damn gorgeaus!" Jake said.

This made Amy,even more scared and she held on to Ty's shirt.

"Think what you want.But she's like that dead mother of her's." Ashley said slyly.

Amy had enough,but before she could say anything,Ty and Matt were already on her aid.

"Shut up,and leave her alone."Ty yelled.

"Get out of here,and don't even think about picking on her at break." Matt yelled at them.

"Oh,like that'll ever happen." Ashley said.

"Ty...please,can we leave?" Amy's soft voice came.

"sure." Ty replied.

They all left leaving Ashley and Jake staring after them.

-----------------

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The bell rang and all the students hurried to the door.Everyone but Amy.

She sat their finishing her work.She had been away for a long period and she didn't want to fail.

"Amy?C'mon,you have to take a break." Ty said,Soraya and Matt folowing him.

"I know,but..." Amy trailed off,not taking her eyes from the work.

She was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled upwards.It was Ty.

"C'mon Amy.I don't want you killing yourself." He said letting her go in the car.

A feeling krept over her and she felt weird.Like she was going to throw up.

"Soraya..." She wispered her best friends name.

Everyone turned to face her.Her face was pale and white.Her ponytail had fallen and she was clutching her chest.

"Amy! Are you okay?Amy!Listen to me!Amy,wake up!" Amy had gone unconcious.

-----------------

Amy woke up in a white room,realizing it was a hospital.

"Amy! You're awake!" Lou said.Amy didn't know why but her sister's face was covered in tears and she looked happy.

"Amy! We have the most exciting news for you!" Soraya said as Amy stood.

The doctor allowed her.(She was wearing the same outfit she wore at school.)

"You're pregnant!" They both said at the same time.

"Wha-what?" Amy stammered.

"You're gonna have a baby,Amy!" Lou said.

"No...you're lying!" She yelled tears coming to her eyes.

"Amy!What's wrong?Aren't you happy?" Lou asked,the happiness leaveing her face.

Ty was looking at her,his face blank.Amy ran out of the door crying.Ty grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"Amy...shhhhhhh,don't cry." Ty told her soothingly while she cried into his chest.

"I don't get it.Shouldn't she be happy?" Matt asked.

Amy just stood there crying into her boyfriend.

"Ty...can...can I go home please?"

"Yeah,of course." Ty said.

--------------------

"AMY!Open this door,right now! You haven't eaten for days!C'mon,Amy!Stop being so reckless!" Ty shouted outside Amy's door.

Amy had locked her self into her room ever since they had gotten back from the hospital.She hadn't eaten anything either.Plus Lou

was in the hospital too.She had her first baby coming in a week or so.

"Am I?" She asked herself outloud,her hair falling in front of her face.She stared at the ground for awhile then smiled slyly.

Being told she was pregnant,Amy had turned different.Quiet,shy,manipulative(Not like mean,it's like...you know on TV shows,there is like a character where she goes "You're going to fight and fight until you die.It's the only way I'll ever forgive you."-Fllay-Gundam Seed.Like that,but she isn't mean!) Amy never wanted to have a child of her own after her Mother died and her encounter with,Lily,her father's 3 year-old daughter.

"Amy! Unlock this door,now!" Ty yelled.

Amy heard voices talking to Ty and became curious.

"Ty,has she come out yet?" Said Ben's voice.

The house was empty except for Ben and Ty.Scott was at work and Jack,Amy's grandfather was in the hospital because he was sick.

"No.I don't know what's bothering her." Ty said.

"Maybe Matt or Soraya know.I called them a few minutes ago.They said they're coming." Ben said.

"What do we do now though.If Amy doesn't eat something soon..." Ty said.

"Don't worry.She'll be fine." Ben said.

Their was a knock on the door and in came Soraya and Matt.

"Hey guys.Know what's up with Amy?" Ty asked.

"Nope.I mean,this isn't like Amy.She wouldn't do this.Especially knowing Cane's lost." Matt said.

"Matt's right.I mean she seemed fine when we left her on Friday." Soraya said.

"Ty,try talking to her.I know she won't listen to us.But maybe you.Just talk to her,see what's wrong." She suggested.

"Alright.Here it goes." He stopped then started," Amy,I know something's bothering you.And I know it's got something to do with

you being pregnant.But hiding isn't going to help you.Even if you don't tell us now,we're going to find out later on.Locking yourself

in your room,starving yourself,crying yourself to sleep...Amy,you can't do that.I know it's hard for you but you have to live through it.

Now, do you want to tell me what's up?" Ty said.

Amy had tears in her eyes by the time he had finished.She opened the door.

"Help me...please!" She wispered and ran into Ty,who held her.

"That a girl!You okay?" Ty said,smiling down at her.

"Yes..." Amy wispered not looking at Ty.

"Good.So you want to tell me something?" He asked.

She nodded.

-------------

My,My,that was a long chapter wasn't it?Hope you guys liked it.I absolutely adore TyxAmy!

They're so cute together!

Well see yah and please R&R!

Bye!

Mini-San,signinig out!


End file.
